One Step at a Time
by Ashiri-chan
Summary: A series of songfics revolving around the stages of Bulma and Vegeta's amazing relationship! *Update: "Sweet Child O' Mine"*
1. Now is Mine

Author's Note:  Here is another addition to the Bulma/Vegeta songfic series.  This one occurs right before Vegeta goes to train in space.  I had a really hard time writing this one (I'm not used to writing in the pov of a man…..especially one like Vegeta-chan), so please leave comments, they would be greatly appreciated.  Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I do not join Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  They belong to all of their respected companies.  I also do not own the lyrics to "Now is Mine," they belong to K's Choice.

"Now is Mine…"

I am not sure how much more of this I can take.

            Don't get me wrong, it is not that I do not enjoy it, but I enjoy it far too much.  The woman is infecting me.  Her influence constantly surrounds me.  She invades my sleep, creeping into my dreams.  Her voice haunts me as I eat.  Her body plagues me while I train.  I cannot seem to ever escape her.  And I think she is beginning to notice.

            And now there is a brat to worry about.

_My past, my future, my disease._

_Perhaps, collapse, to make me seize_

_A moment, just a breeze..._

            How did I allow myself to be overwhelmed?  Never have I allowed an opponent to affect me so.

            But is she really my enemy?

            It must be this planet.  I am getting to soft.  Am I turning into Kakarot?

            What is wrong with me?  What is it about her that affects me so?

            I am beginning to dwell on memories.  I think of my past much more frequently now.  My sleep is plagued with nightmares of my home planet's demise and of my frequent beatings.  But these are the things that have made me strong.  And she is always there.

            I should be immune to charm.

            I am no longer the cold-hearted killer I once was.  I can't be.  I am not stupid.  If I even tried to destroy this mud ball, Kakarot would destroy me.  I am not yet strong enough to beat him, not that I would ever tell anyone else that fact.

            I must become a Super Saiyan.   

            Once again, it all comes back to that.

            But if I do become a Super Saiyan, and I am able to defeat Kakarot, what then?  With Frieza dead, what do I have left?

            Is my future worthless?

            Am I worthless?

_Grateful, humble, I allow_

_These words to be the past somehow_

_I wonder,_

_Am I here now?_

            Why is it that thoughts of my future always lead back to her?  

            I am grateful for what the woman has given me.  I had nowhere else to go, except the wilderness.  But a prince does not live among beasts, so I chose to stay.  The woman repairs my Gravity Room, after frequent commands, feeds me, and provides clothes.  I am not so stubborn as to reject such things.  One of royal blood, such as myself, deserves these gifts.  I may not say it, but I am grateful.

            But she gives me one more thing.

            The woman loves me.  She told me so.

            And I had no idea how to respond.

            I can accept shelter, clothes, and food with ease.  But I do not know how to receive love, or give it in return.

            Sex, however, is another story.

            And that is exactly the problem.  This is what intoxicates me.

            These memories drift to me like dreams, riding on clouds that fog my brain and my judgment.  The sensations that course through my body with such unbridled emotion are like a drug that I am hopelessly addicted to.  The smell of her hair when I pull her close.  The sound of her voice as she moans my name into my neck.  The taste of my lips against hers.  The feel of our hips hopelessly rocking against each other.  These feelings leave me wondering where I am as I drift out of my daydreaming, leaving me longing for her again.

            See!  I have done it again!

_Am I here now?_

_I feel, hear, see and it confuses me._

_I am wrong,_

_I am here now._

            I don't know how much more of this I can take.

            Take yesterday for example.

            I was training in the GR at 400 times gravity, a simple fear for one such as I.  In an attempt to increase my speed, I was doing an exercise using the father's droids.  I shot several small ki blasts at them, which were deflected back at me from various angles.  I use this exercise frequently as I have found it produces good results in speed, attention, and reaction time.

            However, my mind was soon drifting toward that infernal woman again.

            I was soon struck by a blast that could have been easily dodged, square in my right shoulder.

            Cursing loudly, I quickly destroyed the droids and powered down the GR, wishing I were somewhere other than this ridiculous planet and its pathetic emotional influence.

            But I was still here.

            And there was something that I needed.  By my recent action, I decided that I needed it right away.

            A prince's needs are always immediately fulfilled.

_Is mine I'll take it_

_All around the world_

_Take my future, past, it's fine_

_But now is mine_

I found her in her study room, working on some new formula for one of her father's inventions.  As usual, it took very little persuasion on my part to get her away from her desk and into my bed.

            She doesn't even bother resisting anymore.  She simply gives into the inevitable.

            And for a moment, there was nothing else.  There was no Super Saiyan level, there was no more pain, and there was no more Kakarot.  There was just pure, simple, pleasure; an escape for reality.

            An escape that is too easily found always leads to a trap.

            So now, because of my carelessness and hers, the woman is with child.

            And my future, regardless of my wishes, will be forever tied to hers, through a useless, half-breed, brat.      

            I need time.  But now is all I have ever had.

My precious present, will you bloom 

_To make this fourth dimension womb?_

_Stop asking, stop asking why._

            I never thought a single person would ever give me so much.  

            I wonder what the brat will look like.  How strong will he be?  Although it is hard to admit, Kakarot's brat is talented, for one who is only half-Saiyan.  He has the potential to surpass even his father, if only he would learn to control his power.  Could it be that my son will be as strong.

            Well, I suppose with my blood, it is almost assured.

            But why am I thinking of these things.  I never asked for this.  What disturbs me most is that I have discovered that I actually care for this human female and her brat.  I just don't understand – I have never 'cared' for anyone before.  Why her? Why now?

            Why me?

All I know is all I am 

_Will never fully understand my breathing._

            By common laws of nature, I shouldn't even be alive.  It was because of a careless wish on the Namek Dragonballs that I breathe today.  If the little green one had known that I would be resurrected by that wish, I am certain that he would have altered his choice of words.

            Sometime I wish I had stayed deceased.

            I suppose I do deserve death, or worse.  I couldn't destroy the tyrant that destroyed my home, my people.  Instead, I had to fall back on a third-class outcast who watched me in my worst moment as tears and blood left my body.  I should be dead, with the people I failed – my people.

            Prince of a dead race – that is what I truly am.

            __

_I try, how I try_

_To feel, hear, see and it confuses me._

_I am wrong,_

_I am here now._

It is so hard for me to change.  I wonder if I can, or if I even want to.  I can't be the man she wants.  To care is to forfeit your life to another, and I simply cannot do that.

            To do that is to embrace death.

            I need to leave before I am sucked so far under that I can't reach the surface again.__

I walk out onto the balcony and stare up at the stars, contemplating where I should go - where I should run.  

            Then, I hear a soft sound whisper my name into the brisk night air.

            "You are leaving, aren't you?" the blue-haired woman asks me.  She knows me better than I thought.

            I nod.

            She sighs sadly in response, tears threatening to creep into her warm cerulean gaze.  "I understand, Vegeta.  I will see you again when you are a Super Saiyan."

            Then she simply walks back into the house.

            She truly knows how important this is to me.

            Without any more hesitation, I fly down to the Gravity Room and switch it to space mode.  I am leaving.

            And I am leaving now.

            And although I take this time for myself, I know that I will be back.  I will not be weak, and I will not show weakness when it is time for my return.  I must achieve my destiny.  All other distractions will have to wait.

            I will become a Super Saiyan.

            But I know that this cursed planet and a single woman will fill my thoughts.

_Is mine,_

_I'll take it all around the world._

_Take my future, past, it's fine…_

            Goodbye, Bulma, until I return.

_But now is mine._


	2. The Unforgiven

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, nor do I own the lyrics to "The Unforgiven." They belong to their respective owners. But no one would waste their time suing me, so I'm done with this disclaimer.

Author's Note: I love this song. It fits Vegeta so well that I had to make a songfic. What's funny is that I've always hated songfics. *cringes* I'm becoming a hypocrite or something. Oh well, when inspiration hits, there is nothing I can do to stop it. So, because I've never done one, this could very well suck. If so, I'm very sorry. But enough of my ranting, here we go. I'm sorry if there is any OOCness in here as well.

BTW, the change in tenses is done on purpose to distinguish between reality and the viewing of memories because Bulma and Vegeta are kind of seeing these memories as they happen - this is the reason for the present tense. I tried to change it to all past, but it didn't have the same effect, so I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. Thanks, and enjoy!

The Unforgiven

Vegeta bent down to softly kiss his lover's ear. The Cell Games were over, and he was still alive. Now he had to atone for all the pain he had caused.

It simply amazed him how this weak human woman could effect him. Her very presence gave him a comfort he didn't think he could ever know. It was an unbelievable feeling. But he had hurt her very badly, and it was killing him inside. He needed to show her how he truly felt.

Gently, he sat beside her sleeping form on the edge of the bed. Leaning over slowly, he caressed the side of her face with his hand. Amazing how a hand built for destruction could be so gentle. The affectionate touch roused Bulma from her slumber; her eyes fluttering open, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Her aquamarine eyes latched on to the onyx pools that gazed down at her. Bulma felt a small smile cross her lips.

"You came back," she whispered.

The prince simply nodded. He hadn't had a choice. He needed to come back to her, no matter what the cost. 

He had even sacrificed his pride to return to her.

Too bad he had such a hard time telling her.

Tears began to pool along the rims of her eyes. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to kiss them away, but he couldn't. He needed to show her something first.

"Don't cry," he said. His voice was commanding, yet soothing. Bulma took a deep breath.

"You hurt me that day."

"I know."

He remembered how hard she had cried when he had left. But at the time, he didn't have a choice. He needed to find the power of the Super Saiya-jin. He had needed to obtain that strength. It was the only way to protect her.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to."

Bulma sighed. "I love you."

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat. He had to say something, but he somehow could not force the words from his throat.

"Why can't you love me?" Her voice was full of sadness from tears spilt over stretches of time. "I just don't understand."

Vegeta bent down closer to her, his face mere inches from hers.

"Let me help you understand."

There was no turning back. He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. She instantly responded, her arms snaking around his neck to pull his body closer, determined not to let him get away.

He wouldn't leave. He'd never leave her again. And he would show her why.

He opened his mind to her.

He would show her his past; something he had never shared with anyone.

He hoped she would understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

New blood joins this earth

And quickly he's subdued.

Through constant pained disgrace,

The young boy learns their rules.

A child is born into the universe, thought to be destined for great power.

Even his birth is blood splattered.

He was ripped from his mother's womb. Deep crimson fluid stains his tiny, harsh face and is matted in his dark hair. But, unlike most newborns, he never sheds a tear throughout his arrival into life. It would have been weak for the Saiya-jin no Ouji to cry.

His mother lies bleeding behind the warrior who carries him to his nursery, carrying him by the scruff of his neck. In her desperate pain, the mother cries out, proclaiming her torture aloud. But the horrible screams are quickly silenced as a ki blast reduced her body to ashes.

"What a weak woman," a man says, "to scream out loud. Even if she did give birth to a child as strong as the prince."

The infant then hears laughter from within his birth chamber.

He is taken from his home, by force, to rule under Frieza only a few years later. Not long after, his home planet, Vegeta-sei, was gone. His life of slavery is to be filled with pain, disgrace, and death. His future is filled with blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

With time the child draws in,

This whipping boy done wrong.

Deprived of all his thoughts,

The young man struggles on and on he's known

A vow unto his own

That never from this day

His will they'll take away.

A young man, no older than ten, is crouched on his hands and knees. He is stripped of his armor, clothed only in a pair of spandex pants. His fingernails attempt to dig into the hard, metal floor. His teeth are clenched together as pain racks his body in forceful blows.

"Maybe next time you will finish the job on time, my sweet prince," Frieza mocks, his voice cold and smooth. He lifts his tail again, bringing it down to slash across his exposed, muscular back, leaving a long, thin line that quickly wells up with his royal blood. Warmth flows down his sides in thin streams, dripping into small pools on the floor. Over and over, the steel hard appendage rises into the air to strike the young prince's back with its cold, creamy white flesh. The blood begins to flow faster.

The prince grits his teeth harder, his long, sharp canines piercing into his bottom lip. Ruby fluid seeps from the wound as he resists the pain. The metallic taste fills his mouth; the scent fills his nose. The familiar sensations cloud his mind as he resists the pain. He would never give in.

The Saiya-jin no Ouji would never cry.

He would never let Frieza own his pride the way he owned his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

What I've felt,

What I've known,

Never shined through in what I've shown.

Never be,

Never see,

Won't see what might have been.

What I've felt,

What I've known,

Never shined through in what I've shown.

Never free,

Never me,

So I dub thee unforgiven.

Vegeta's eyes blinked open as he pulled back from the kiss to gaze at Bulma's form. Her eyes were clenched tight and her body was tense and strained. He allowed her a few moments to absorb the few events he had allowed her to witness. If her fragile mind couldn't take those, he wouldn't dare show her the rest. 

But his lover's heart-rate quickly slowed and her muscles relaxed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"What was that?"

Vegeta smirked. "What do you think it was, woman?"

"Was that you? Was that your childhood?"

The prince nodded slowly. 

Bulma shuddered in disgust. "How awful it must have been to have to grow up like that. I can't imagine what that could have been like for you." Blue eyes gazed at him in longing. "But I still don't quite understand why you are showing me all of this."

Vegeta pulled the woman closer to him. "There is more, but do not be afraid. I would never hurt you."

"I know. Please let me see."

Closing his eyes in concentration and holding Bulma tightly to his chest, Vegeta moved on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

They dedicate their lives

To running all of his.

He tries to please them all,

This bitter man he is.

Amethyst eyes stare at him, not clouded with hate, but with worry. It amazes him that this woman does not hate him.

"What is wrong, Vegeta?"

The female alien walks slowly over to him, through the metal hallway of Frieza's ship, her eyes sparkling with a fierce intensity.

"Nothing," the sixteen-year-old prince grunts. "Leave me alone, Callisto."

Callisto's species had been nearly wiped out by Frieza's army four years earlier. Her parent's had handed their only daughter over to the warriors attacking their village in an attempt to save her life. They claimed that she had an abnormally high fighting power, and would make a good addition to their army.

The idea had worked, even though Frieza's warriors had vaporized Callisto's parents as they dragged her away to their space pods.

Frieza never defiled Callisto's heart. Although she had indeed turned out to be a strong fighter, she was not in the top ranks of Frieza's army and had very little contact with him. Despite everything, she retained her pure soul and kindness, having yet to kill a single creature.

Vegeta was assigned to help train the squadron that Callisto was placed in. He had marveled at her work ethic and her strong spirit. She was what he had wanted to be, despite her weaker power level, of course.

However, Callisto is now quite fond of her sensei, and takes time to talk to him whenever possible. She even uses terms of endearment towards him.

Vegeta's feelings for Callisto are mutual, but he can not dare show them.

Such things can be dangerous.

"Vegeta!" the female alien pleads. "Talk to me!"

She is slightly shorter than the Saiya-jin. Her body is similar in shape to that of Frieza when in his final form, except for her pointed ears that make her face look elfin. Her skin is shiny and smooth, marbleized in shades of violet, from soft lavender to deep royal purple. Her appearance, at first glance, is both startling and beautiful.

"I can not speak with you anymore," Vegeta says, frowning. "You do not understand what you are doing."

"That's where you are wrong, Vegeta," Callisto replies, gazing deep into his eyes. Her hand comes up to softly caress his cheek. "I know exactly what I am doing."

She moves in closer until their faces are mere inches apart. The soft scent of her hair fills his nostrils. This woman is intoxicating to him and he knows what will happen if they are caught. These feelings are like poison in his world. It is something that ends with death. The prince's muscles visibly stiffen and her head tilts, his tension physically noticeable.

And then she kisses him.

Her lips, soft as rose petals, brush across his mouth, leaving him wanting more.

But the contact is fleeting, gone within a brief moment. He opens his eyes, the taste of her mouth still lingering. 

What he sees makes his eyes widen in terror.

Callisto floats in front of him. Fingers are entwined in her silky, sweet-smelling locks. The tense grip of an aqua-skinned man holds her up off the floor.

Zarbon chuckles. "Well, what do we have here?"

"Let her go, Zarbon," Vegeta growls menacingly, his fists clenched tight at his sides. "This is none of your business."

"Oh, really? Is that right, kid? I think it is my business," the elite replies. "And I think Lord Frieza would agree."

The prince swallows hard, resisting the urge to leap forward and strangle the life out of the warrior before him. He hears a quiet whimper of fear escape from Callisto, but she does not struggle in the stronger man's grip. Instead, she hangs from Zarbon's hand like a limp rag doll. Her features are controlled as she tries to hide her fear.

_~Good girl,~_ Vegeta thinks. _~Be strong. Never be afraid._

The prince and his enemy lock eyes in a brutal stare-down. Zarbon's smirk mocks him silently, but Vegeta does not move a muscle. He could not. If he did, Callisto would surely die.

"What is going on, Zarbon?"

The Saiya-jin no Ouji spins around to meet eyes with his master, Frieza, who has flown up behind him in his floating throne. The large, pink, retched body of Frieza's other elite warrior, Dodoria, stands beside him. The smirk on his face rivals Zarbon's. 

"I found these two kissing in the hallway, Lord Frieza," the aqua-skinned warrior replies. "I thought I should punish them."

Frieza's eyes widen. "Kissing? How strange." His eyes move to the teenage Saiya-jin with curiosity. Then, the alien suddenly laughs. "Incredible. The monkey has feelings!"

The alien floats over to Callisto and stops just in front of her limp form. He brings his tail up, running the tip of the strong appendage along the side of her face. Beads of sweat have appeared on her forehead through her panic, but she somehow retains her control.

"Well, she is a pretty girl," Frieza coos. "Does she turn you on, my sweet prince?"

Vegeta visibly cringes, his muscles shaking with tension.

"Put her down, Zarbon," Frieza orders. "I have a better idea."

"Yes, sir." The elite warrior throws Callisto to the floor, head first. She skids to a stop about ten feet from the prince's boots, raising her head from the floor. Her eyes meet Vegeta's in fear. Her gaze betrays her terror now and her body is tense with panic.

"Vegeta," Frieza says slowly. "Kill her."

The Saiya-jin no Ouji's eyes widen and his gaze falls to his feet. For a few brief moments, he does not move. He is too busy controlling himself.

"Are you disobeying me?"

If he does, he knows it will mean death.

Once again, he doesn't have a choice.

"No, Lord Frieza," he hears himself say.

"Then destroy her. Prove your loyalty to me, or I will kill you both."

Vegeta raises his black pools to meet Callisto's amethyst gaze. Tears are running down her marbled cheeks in thin streams. Her eyes plead for mercy.

But mercy no longer exists.

The saiya-jin raises his hand, his palm faces her, his thumb bent over the middle.

"Vegeta-chan! No!" she cries out. But it is too late.

The ki blast that bursts from his hand is a bright yellow. It races towards the young woman with blinding speed.

It kills her instantly, but the smell of burning flesh and the scream that echoes through the hall lingers.

The noise will fill his nightmares forever.

Without a word, Vegeta turns on his heels and walks down the darkened hallway, ignoring the sickening laughter of Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon behind him.

He could not cry.

Not even for her.

But it still hurt like hell.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Throughout his life the same.

He's battled constantly.

This fight he cannot win.

The thick flesh tightens around his throat and it isn't long before his crimson life bursts from his lips with a cough. It stains his mortal enemy's face, but with a snicker and a depraved grin, Frieza licks the blood away. 

The sneer never leaves the alien's cruel face as punch after punch of pure, fiery pain assaults Vegeta's body. He bottles up his torture as Gohan and Krillin look on not far away, helpless against the terror that is crushing his body.

This torture had started with Earth. Before he had decided to go to that godforsaken planet, he had never lost a battle. That was all his life had been; an endless battle for survival. Then Kakarotto had stolen his pride away. That third-class piece of trash and his half-breed son had defeated him. What followed was a long string of disappointment, as if meeting Kakarotto had put a curse upon him.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Had his father lied to him? Wasn't he supposed to become a Super Saiya-jin, destined to defeat the murderer of his people? Yet, here he was, without hope. His blood continues to drip from his lips as every punch upon his body brings him closer to a realization.

He can't possibly win.

He is going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A tired man they see no longer cares.

The old man then prepares

To die regretfully.

That old man here is me.

The pink ki beam has pierced his chest. He knows it isn't long. The intense, flaring pain causes his eyes to widen in surprise. The prince has felt a lot of pain in his life, but this surpasses everything. It spreads from his chest, warm, flowing torture along his nerves. It flows across his whole body, sending unbearable heat through his being, followed by a feeling of intense cold, as if his bones would shatter at the slightest touch. 

Then he is falling, his torso thrown backward from the beam, his arms too weak to keep him in his seated position. He does not feel the hard ground as his back hits it. All his pain has left him, seeping slowly out of his wounds along with his blood. His head turns as his neck muscles also fail him. Blood erupts from his throat with a cough as he turns his blank eyes to meet Kakarotto, the last hope for his people. Sad, that he is forced to depend on him after all of this.

He isn't strong enough. Regret seeps into his numbing mind, and tears begin to leak from his eyes. It is the first time he has ever cried. He curses himself for being weak. He curses Kakarotto for being strong. 

He rasps short words of wisdom to the last true Saiya-jin. Frieza deserves to die for everything he had done. 

And when the bastard did die, Vegeta would see him in hell.

And then thought is gone, and darkness replaces it.

There is silence amidst chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

What I've felt,

What I've known,

Never shined through in what I've shown.

Never be,

Never see,

Won't see what might have been.

What I've felt,

What I've known,

Never shined through in what I've shown.

Never free,

Never me,

So I dub thee unforgiven.

You labeled me,

I'll label you,

So I dub the unforgiven.

Vegeta opened is eyes finally to feel that the front of his shirt was damp. Tears were f! lowing freely now from Bulma's eyes and her body was racked with helpless sobs. With strong but gentle arms, he pulled her small frame into his lap. Her lashes fluttered and her eyes opened, her big, blue gaze staring helplessly at him

"Oh, Kami, Vegeta! I didn't know!"

She flung her arms around his neck desperately, refusing to ever let go. His arms slinked around her back in an attempt of comfort. 

"To feel for another was not acceptable. To care for another meant death," he explained. "It is hard for me to express myself. You, of all people, should know that."

The blue-haired woman gazed up at him again. "Oh, Vegeta! I love you so much!"

He ran his fingers through her silky hair, a genuine smile brightening his rugged features. "I know, Bulma. I know." He leaned forward, capturing her lips for another gentle kiss.

When they parted, Bulma's tears had dried. Her lips had turned to form a small, timid smile. "You will say it, someday. I know you will."

The prince shook his head. "Nope."

"Yes you will."

Vegeta pushed her lightly out of his lap so that she was lying on her back on the bed. "I said no, woman!" he joked, crawling onto his hands and knees over her form. "But how about I show you, instead?"

Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate. The couple took their time, secretly wishing that the night would last forever. The kisses were sweet and the touches were gentle. They longed for nothing more.

And when fatigue took over and sleep came, a few tears escaped from Vegeta's closed lids.

It was the second time he had ever cried.

But this time, they were tears of joy.


	3. Sweet Child O' Mine

Author's Note: Okay, here is the next one. I know that this is skipping around a lot, but since we know what happens to everyone's favorite couple and their family, it's not like I'm spoiling anything. LOL This one takes place during an episode actually...right before the Tournament where Goku comes back from the dead. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the song _Sweet Child of Mine_. They belong to those responsible for creating them.

"Sweet Child o' Mine"

"Mom!"

Bulma looked up from the sink full of suds and dirty dishes as her young son, Trunks, ran into the kitchen. His big blue eyes gazed up at her, sparkling with fiery intensity. It reminded her of the passion she had often seen in the eyes of a certain Saiyan Prince.

"Mom!" Trunks shouted again, stopping in front of her and putting his hand on his hips, standing proudly. "Guess what!"

__

He's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memories

Where everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky.

The grin on the young boy's face was so bright and cheery that Bulma couldn't help but smile back. "What Trunks? What has you so excited?"

"Dad said I could train with him again today! This time I get to finally use the Gravity Room!"

Bulma had to use a lot of effort to keep her smile from melting off her face. She worried about Trunks when he trained with his father. Although she was glad that Vegeta was making an effort toward being with his son, she wished he would do something other than teach him how to fight. Plus, the gravity room was dangerous for a small boy like Trunks. She wondered if he could take it in his state.

Or would Trunks finally show his father the power that he had inherited.

That was what Bulma was so worried about. She had been proud of her son when he had shown her his transformation, but Vegeta was sure to be jealous. Bulma was afraid he would get too jealous, or too angry.

"That's great Trunks!" she exclaimed with all the happiness she could muster. "You'll be big and strong like your father in no time!"

The lavender-haired boy's eyes grew large. "You really think so?"

Bulma grinned wider. "I know so!"

"Thanks Mom!" Trunks yelled, spinning around to sprint down the hallway towards the Gravity Room. 

__

Now and then when I see his face

It takes me away to that special place.

And if I stared too long,

I'd probably break down and cry.

Bulma Briefs' grin faded as she swallowed hard and turned back to her dishes. 

Her son was her absolute pride and joy. His determination and passion for everything he did astounded her. She remembered when she was younger, traveling with Son Goku, looking for the Dragonballs so she could wish for the perfect boyfriend. Bulma chuckled softly to herself, plunging her hands into the warm soapy water. She washes the porcelain plates slowly, lost in thought, laughing at how superficial she had been as a teenager.

How different her outlook on life had become.

Her family meant everything to her. Vegeta would never be the perfect father for Trunks. His past was too scarred for that possibility. But he did love her, and he loved his son. He tried his best, and that was what mattered.

Trunks looked up to his father so much. The young boy thought Vegeta was the greatest thing on this planet.

Bulma wondered if he noticed.

She knew he would be a harsh teacher for Trunks. It was what her son wanted. She just didn't want to see the bruises and the bleeding that followed hard training. When it came to her son, things like that made her want to cry. He was still just a little boy to her.

__

Oh, sweet child o' mine.

Oh, sweet love of mine.

Bulma focused on her chores, pushing back the worries in her mind. ~_Just try not to hurt him too bad, Vegeta.....~_

************

Vegeta turned his head as the large steel door to the Gravity Room slid open and Trunks poked his head in.

"You're late," Vegeta muttered, turning his face away.

"Sorry, Dad," Trunks said quickly as he entered the room, allowing the door to slide shut behind him. "It won't happen again."

"It better not!" Vegeta snapped. "Otherwise, *this* won't happen again, either!" His deep voice echoed of the metal walls, amplifying them. "I don't train with slackers!" Her turned to face Trunks, giving his son a smirking glare. "Understand?"

Trunks' eyes grew wide and he nodded quickly. "Yes, Dad. I won't be late again."

Vegeta looked him dead in the eye. The boy wasn't lying. Those eyes never could lie, because they were just like hers.

Big, blue, and beautiful, though they looked a bit scared now.

__

He's got eyes of the bluest skies

And if they thought of rain

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain.

Vegeta nodded to his son, giving him a smirk. "Let's get started then." Trunks' eyes lit up and he smirked back. 

"Hai!"

Vegeta turned to the control console, rapidly pushing buttons. "We'll start at one hundred fifty times normal gravity and see if you can handle it."

The machinery began to whir as the air grew denser. The force began to push down on Trunks' lavender-topped head, but he braced his muscles and stayed on his feet. The pressure continued to increase, and he looked over at his father as his muscles strained against the gravity. His father stood still as a statue, staring at him with those dark, black orbs.

Trunks straightened up, standing tall and proud, his face focused and determined.

After all, if it got too hard, Trunks knew he could just go Super Saiyan.

__

His hair reminds me of a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide.

When the gravity finally stopped climbing, Vegeta was mildly surprised to find that Trunks was still on his feet. Apparently, the boy had been training on his own longer than he had previously thought.

"Try walking around for a little while and see if you get used to it," Vegeta commanded before he effortlessly flared hi ki, turning into a Super Saiyan and beginning some warm up exercises. Trunks nodded, furrowing his brow and lifting one foot of the ground. His young muscles strained hard but he managed to begin a steady walk, making a circle around the edge of the gravity room. Vegeta snickered as he saw the sweat already running along the young Saiyan's skin after only one lap. The boy worked so damn hard for him.

"150 times gravity is a man's training level," Vegeta mocked, trying to encourage the boy. "It looks like you're still a child."

The Prince was surprised when his son ignored his remark. "Last night, I got a call from Goten," Trunks said slowly, changing the subject as he continued pacing around the room. "He's competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament, so I want to go too."

Vegeta snorted, annoyed. "It's just a damned festival for weaklings." The Saiyan Prince could tell that the boy was quickly getting frustrated with the power of the gravity, but he was surprised when the boy stopped suddenly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't do it like this," he said vaguely, glancing over at his father. Then the royal smirk began to spread across his face. "Guess I'll just have to go 'super.'"

__

And pray for the thunder

And the rain

To quietly pass me by.

Vegeta stared wide-eyed as jagged bolts of golden ki spiked and flashed around the young boy's body. The ki bolts swirled up and around him, glowing like golden fire as Trunks' lavender hair flared upward in pieces and flashed gold. Vegeta's mouth fell open stunned, gazing into his son's eyes.

They were the same crystalline blue that he shared with his mother. They were the eyes of a Super Saiyan.

"What....!?" The word tumbled from the Saiyan Prince's mouth. There was nothing more he could think to say in that moment.

Trunks began to sprint circles around the gravity room with laughter. "This is easy, now!"

Vegeta shook his head and blinked a few times, utterly confused. "Since when has he been able to do that..." he mused, his hand coming up to run though his own spiky blond hair. "This isn't funny. There's too many of what was called a legendary warrior. How is it that he was able to achieve in his few years what I struggled for decades to become!?" Vegeta frowned then, thinking of something else. "Trunks," he called.

__

Oh, sweet child o' mine.

Oh, sweet love of mine.

Trunks skidded to a halt, turning to face his father. "Yeah?"

"Can Son Gohan's brother become a Super Saiyan as well?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Trunks nodded. "Yes."

The Saiyan Prince rolled his eyes and cursed. "This is like a Super Saiyan bargain sale." He sighed angrily before he spoke again, changing the subject this time. "Okay, Trunks. It's time for some real training." Vegeta took a defensive stance and beckoned for Trunks to attack him. "We are going to spar. Now, come and get me."

The young Saiyan's eyes widened as he shook his head. "That's impossible for me. You're too strong."

Vegeta snorted impatiently. "Hurry and attack me." When Trunks hesitated again, he added, "If you can hit me in the face, I'll take you to the park for one hour."

He was not surprised when Trunks' face brightened significantly. "Really!?" he said excitedly, his eyes sparkling. "You will, Father!?"

Vegeta nodded. "Attack me as hard as you can! Okay?"

Trunks' smile turned to a smirk, his features hard with fierce determination as he nodded. "Okay, here I go!"

The young boy flew towards him and Vegeta was shocked at the speed of his attack. He easily dodged a series of quick jabs, but when a punch to his left jaw followed a distracting low kick, the Prince felt the small fist connect hard with the lower side of his face. Pain lanced through his jawbone, but the anger that followed was stronger, causing the prideful Saiyan to strike back at his son before he had time to think of the consequences. The blow from his fist struck Trunks hard in the cheek, sending the boy sprawling onto the floor several feet away.

Vegeta stood speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say.

__

Where do we go?

Where do we go now?

Trunks pushed himself up off the floor, tears brimming on the edges of his eyes. "That's no fair," Trunks whimpered, clutching his injured cheek. It was read and already beginning to bruise. "You never said you would hit me back."

Vegeta inwardly cursed himself. He hadn't meant to hurt him. ~_I was not angry with the brat,~ _Vegeta thought. _~I was angry with myself for underestimating him. Damn those blasted instincts._ _Although he took the punch a lot better than I thought he would. I put quite a bit of power behind it.~_

"I never said I wouldn't, now did I?" Vegeta said loudly, trying to teach his son a lesson. If he ever found himself in a fight with a powerful enemy, they wouldn't be easy on him.

"But...but..." The tears began to leak down his son's face, and Vegeta shook his head, turning away.

"Dry your tears," he said softly. "We're going to the park."

A joyful cry flew from the boy's mouth as he sprinted in front of his father, smiling happily.

"So," Vegeta began, curious. "Who is stronger? You or Gohan's brother?"

"I'm just a little stronger than Goten," Trunks replied proudly. "I'm a year older than him, and he can't fly."

Vegeta nodded. "You will be entering the tournament then," Vegeta said simply, eliciting another grin from his son. "You'll have to show me what you've learned."

Trunks nodded.

"Now, go tell your mother we are leaving."

The boy nodded again before racing from the Gravity Room towards the kitchen.

Vegeta chuckled to himself as he heard the boy telling his mother the news. He knew Bulma would be pleased, and maybe even give him something in return for his small sacrifice once night came.

After shutting of the gravity simulator, Vegeta also exited the room to find Bulma waiting for him just outside the door. She was looking at him questioningly, her gaze amazed.

Grabbing a towel from a rack next to the door, Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow. When he was finished, the woman was still standing there silently, just staring at him.

"What is it, Bulma?" he asked impatiently.

"Trunks is in his room changing," she explained. "He says you're taking him to the park."

Vegeta looked her dead in the eye. "Yeah. So, what?"

Bulma's eyes lightened with surprise. He knew she was pleased with his gesture. "I just think that it's nice of you to do that for him, although at first it was hard to believe." She laughed softly. "He works very hard to try and make you happy, you know."

Vegeta just shrugged. "I know," he said simply, turning left and walking towards his room. "When Trunks comes back, tell him I'll meet him at the front door."

And then he disappeared through their bedroom door, leaving Bulma standing alone, dumbfounded but happy.

Her husband had changed so much. As she was very proud of him.

************

The sun was shining and the birds were winding in the park that afternoon. Two figures walked down the beaten path, a father and his son. The father had his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans, he head glancing towards his son every now and again. The boy looked around excitedly, his speech rapid and his attention changing focus constantly.

And they were both happy.

Vegeta couldn't think of a time that he had been happier. He had a beautiful wife, and a son who had already become a Super Saiyan. If things worked out the way he thought he would, Vegeta would finally be able to defeat Kakarot in battle, through a fight between their sons. All was right with the world.

His soul felt at peace for the first time in his life.

Looking down at the lavender-haired youth, Vegeta genuinely smiled.

At one time, the Saiyan Prince thought that he'd be sacrificing his pride by living on Earth. But now, he realized, he'd been wrong. His choice to remain here had restored his pride.

He had pride in his son. Although he couldn't come out and say it, for words could not express how he felt, he was so damn proud of Trunks.

And that was a pride that no one could take away from him.

__

Where do we go,

Sweet child o' mine?

__


End file.
